Jello
by Inner Dragon
Summary: Very short and stupid. Based off of a real discussion me and friends had in math class...Oneshot. No pairings.


This idea took hold of me!! It was possessive!! I swear I'll try and stop writing pointless oneshots soon and focus on some of my other fics………..

But this, was one of my brilliant original ideas, I can safely say that no-one's ever done this before. Though technically it ain't exclusively 'my' idea…but that's in the bottom A/Ns. Thought about it maybe, written a fic, probably not. However, if anyone else has, I wasn't stealing any ideas. So there. **-sticks out tongue**- Anyway.

**Disclaimer:** Ummm….Beyblade sure as hell isn't mine, neither is Jello…be happy

**Warnings:** Pure insanity, raw humor, short, stupidity, you are in danger of losing a few brain cells if you read this…

**Pairings:** None

**Sum:** Umm…If I gave anything away, it would ruin the fun of the story, so just sit tight and read the story!!

Anyway…ready, set, go…READ!! lol

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson Granger was, for some unknown reason, sneaking, or rather trying to, into a tall multi-rise building that was shiny and lacquered black, glinting in the sunlight. He had opted for slightly darker clothes, along with black shades, and altered his appearance sufficiently so that he wouldn't be recognized immediately as World Champion, trying to break into something that was so obviously an office. He managed to trick the security guard at the entrance with the classic "What's that up there in the sky?" trick, and as soon as the poor guy's attention was diverted, he slipped in. The security guard, a bit on the dumb side anyway, just shook his head, looking into the building suspiciously, but he couldn't find the teen or anyone else suspicious lurking about. So he just shrugged and went back to gazing up at the sky and glaring at anyone daring to get too close to the building. Meanwhile…

Mentioned teen had managed to sneak into the basement of the shiny modern-tech building and was currently pondering over in the laboratory he was standing in. He walked into the spare room leading from the laboratory, and he gazed calmly and placidly at the huge iron tanks occupying the entire room. This was quite a change from his typical rowdy and loud self, a welcomed change, but the strange, devious gleam in his eye went unnoticed by anybody. He rubbed his palms together in a diabolic kind of way before quietly crossing over to where the levers and pulleys were…doing a few mental calculations, he drew some figures in the air, cleared his throat slightly and…pulled a lever. Then pushed a button. Then another. Then pushed another lever. Then lastly pushed a big, shiny red button…

…………

………….

…………….

…………….

……………

……………

…………….

…………..

………….

…………..

……………..

…………

…………

…………..

………………

…………ooooooops………………

Maybe that was a mistake…

…or not since Tyson Granger grinned diabolically for some unknown reason. Suddenly, there was chaos. Loud beeping ensued throughout the entire building, sending scientists running for cover, some running around helter-skelter, knocking things off, knocking themselves out, and papers were flying everywhere.

'INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT' a computerized voice beeped. Tyson softly hid himself in the shadows…knowing that it was just a matter of time.

Everyone in the building gasped, busying themselves looking for an intruder, scattering and spreading all throughout the 15 operating levels of the building, unknowing that the one they searched for was hidden by the shadows of evilness right in the basement. Suddenly there was a new beeping, several systems emitted whirring noises, odd, loud, mechanized beeps, sirens wailed, and there was a general chaos in the building, which also started to shake slightly.

"WATCH OUT!!! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!" some random scientist yelled, just in the nick of time, because at that very moment, the headquarters for 'Scream-O, Jell-O' exploded…

…expelling large amounts of green Jello, to be used for testing…out into the city streets. Tyson Granger only grinned maniacally. 'Mission Accomplished,' he thought inside his head, before starting to cut through the jell-o with his mouth opened wide, doing the breaststroke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-cough-** um. I don't know what possessed me to write that. Disclaimer: I actually don't own this whole 'Jell-o exploding into the streets' idea…my friend Erica Grant owns this…haha me, her and Nina got bored in math one day and started discussing jello exploding and swimming in jell-o. Haha she said it would be so fun so I decided to try writing on it lmao. So yeah based off a real discussion…I'm random. Umm I know Tyson was behaving stupidly and such, but that was the point. As to the name of the jell-o company…**-sweatdrops- **well I had no idea what to make it … sooo yeah. Review, my evil little minions, review, kindly, or I will dominate the world and rule the world with the evil powers of…yup you guessed it…JELLO!!! Green at that…eww I hate green…anyway review!! Review!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! **–cough-** someone's gone a little insane.

Erica: A little? Dude you're freakin delirious

Me: Riiight…goodbye good creatures of the world!!!!!


End file.
